A Fluffy Takari
by kat aesthetics
Summary: --Chapter 12 is now up!-- Rated for cussing! Tk and Kari were always best friends. But did they want something more? --- Full Summary inside! R&R!
1. Fluffiness

A Fluffy Takari

By 

Fox and Theresa AAF 

Summary:  (just a plain fluffy Takari!) Tk and Kari were always best friends. But what if they secretly wanted it to be more? Tk and kari both have strong feelings for one another, but will they ever act on them? TAKARI!! No real point to this! This story is for all the ppl who are love Takari and Taiora! Taiora in later chapters!

It was a clear sunny day, and also the last day of school for the summer. Kari and Tk were sitting in their last class. The bell for school would ring in 1 minute! Everybody was waiting, ready to jump once the bell rang. 

------------=========-------------===============-----------------

'BRRIIINNNNGGGG", came the loud sound of the bell.

"Have a good summer," the teacher called out.

The students ran out, whooping and hollering.

Kari and Tk walked out together.

"Yay! No more school!!" Tk yelled, as they walked out the school building.

Kari laughed. "Isn't it wonderful?" she said, sighing.

"Yes," he said. He picked her up and swung her around. 

Kari squealed. "You put me down right this instant," she said, laughing.

Tk smiled and slowly put her back on the ground. 

"Tk, you hottie you," came a rather familiar voice.

Tk turned around, only to see Leslea running his way.

"Great, here comes the bitch," she muttered. Tk looked at her. 'Woah, Kari, cuss? You have got to be kidding me!' he thought to himself.

"Oh, Tk", she said, putting her arms around his neck. Tk pulled her away from her. 

"Do you ever GO AWAY?!" he yelled, "I DON'T LIKE YOU!! GOD!"

Kari smiled. "It's a good thing you don't," she mumbled.

Leslea looked at Kari. "I know you aren't talkin' about me! You little freak!"

"Don't call me a Freak, You slut," she yelled in her face.

"Tk, are you gonna let her speak to me like that?" Leslea asked, pitifully.

"Yes. Leave Kari and I alone," he said icily, walking away, pulling Kari along with him.

Leslea walked away, angry.

---

Kari was pissed. "God, I hate her!!" she growled.

"Calm down, Hika," he said, soothingly.

Kari let out a long breath. "I'll try."

They walked for a few moments in silence.

"How come you don't like Leslea?" he asked.

"God, do you EVEN have to ask?! She is mean to EVERYONE, except you, because she is madly in love with you!" she yelled.

"Whoa, sorry! Don't get mad at me," he said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," she quietly said.

She smoothed her sleeveless white shirt and white flare jeans with the studded belt and boots. Her long mid back length hair blew in the wind.

"I know you didn't," he said, smiling.

He was wearing a white T-shirt and dark blue sand-blasted jeans and Adias shoes.

"So, you got any plans for summer?" he asked.

"Nope, none so far," she said, sighing.

"You?" she asked.

"Same…so…you wanna hang out 2nite?" he asked.

"yes!" she said, a little too excitedly. She blushed.

Tk laughed. "Good." 

"Tai and Matt are having Sora and Mimi over at my apartment, so I'm not allowed to go there till Monday, and IT'S FRIDAY!!! Where the hell do they expect me to go FOR THE WHOLE WEEKEND PLUS TODAY?!" she said, angrily..more to herself than Tk.

Tk gave her a weird look. Kari blushed. "heh, sorry."

"S'ok," he said. "You can stay at my place. My mom is out of town for the weekend, so I wouldn't mind some company."

Kari brightened. "Really? I can?"

"Of course," he said smiling.

"Okay, but lets stop by my apartment first so that I can get a few things," she said, running ahead.

"Uh, Kari, why are u running? Don't u remember that I got my license 2 days ago?" he said, looking at her strangely.

Kari stopped dead in her tracks. "oh..right..i forgot!"

Tk unlocked his car and got in, followed by Kari.

Just as they were about to pull away from the curb, Leslea knocked on Tk's window.

"Goddammit!! Doesn't she ever fuckin' give up?!" she muttered, exasperated.

Tk pushed a button, and the window rolled down.

Leslea leaned in, and said, "Tk, I need a ride. Please!"

"No!" he yelled.

"Please Tk, Please!" she pleaded.

Kari groaned. 'God, Tk is such a sweet person, I know he will give in.' she thought to herself.

She was right.

"Fine, but that's it!" he said, sternly.

Leslea walked over to the passenger side door where Kari was sitting. Opening the door, Leslea dragged Kari out, opened the side door, and pushed her in. Leslea sat down in the passenger sit and closed the door. Kari was so pissed. She reached up about to strangle the bitch, when she saw Tk's face. He mouthed a 'Please don't' to her. Kari settled back down, clearly in a rage.

'I hate that snobby stuck up bitch! She needs to learn a lesson: Never mess with me!' she thought bitterly in her head.

Leslea was doing everything she could to flirt with Tk. When she reached over, about to put her hand on Tk's lap, Kari had had enough. Kari reached over, knocking Leslea's hand away while going for the radio, pretending it was on accident. Kari turned it on. 

"oohh, I love this song! You should listen to it Leslea, it might tell ya something" she said, turning up the volume.

----After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you----

Leslea grumbled. "I'm changing the station!"

"No you aren't" kari said, grabbing her hand.

----'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter----

"So, Leslea, did ya learn something?" she asked coldly.

"Yea, not only are you a freak, you're a freak that likes POP music," she said, nastily.

Kari shook her head. "Nope, wrong!" 

Leslea groaned, "Shut up!"

Kari ignored her. "You were suppose to learn this: I'm a fighter, Leslea, and I will do anything in MY power to make sure u don't get what or WHO u want! U got that?" she said, it was more of a statement then a question.

Leslea gave her a nasty look.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kari said, sitting back down in the seat.

At that very moment, Tk pulled up to Leslea's house.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" he said.

Leslea got out, just as Kari was. 

"What are you doing?" she asked Kari.

"Taking my sit back," Kari said getting back in the passenger sit and closing the door after her.

Tk drove off, leaving Leslea seriously pissed.

---------

They didn't say anything the whole way to the Kamiya Apartment.

Getting there, they got out of the car and went up the stairs to the apartment.

On the way up, Tk asked, "What was that whole thing with Leslea about? U know after that song and all, and what you said?"

"Nothing, just something that Leslea and I had to clear up," she said, strangely.

Tk gave her a weird look but decided to let it drop.

Getting to the door, they heard screams for help inside.

Opening the door, Kari gasped, "Oh my god!!!"

TBC

What was going on? Find out in the next chapter!

Oh, and the song is "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera

A/N: review and tell me if u want me to continue! This story is just for fun, doesn't have much of a point, but if u love Fluffy Takari fics with a bit of Taiora, with rambling, you'll LOVE this one :D PLEASE NO FLAMES!


	2. More Flufiness

A Fluffy Takari  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. Oh, and to Ayumi: Yea, Leslea is kinda like Hyori. Only I based mine on a so-called 'friend' of mine name Leslie, and trust me, she is JUST like the girl in the story! Lol, she is a real.um.well, Slut! Lolies. Darn, I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer! Well, I'll let Takeru do it!  
  
Takeru: "She does not own Digimon or any of the characters except Leslea, though she wishes she owned me"^_^  
  
Yami Yugi: "No she wishes she had ME!  
  
*They continue to argue*  
  
Lets just get to the story-_-"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari gasped at the sight in front of her. Sora and Mimi were on the couch, screaming. In front of them were two people dressed in black with masks on. Kari yelled, "What the Hell is going on!"  
  
Sora and Mimi looked over at Kari and Tk in the doorway. The two figures in black turned also.  
  
Kari became impatient.  
  
"I ASKED A QUESTION!" she exclaimed.  
  
The two figures in front of them, took off their masks. One was a tall boy with blonde hair like Tk's only a bit longer and icy blue eyes. The other was a boy with a head of bushy brown hair and almond eyes. It was Matt and Tai. Kari let out a frustrated groan.  
  
"You guys are pathetic," she said, sighing.  
  
She pushed pass them, and went into her room to get some things.  
  
Sora and Mimi burst out laughing. Matt and Tai started to blush a rosy pink. "Well, that was interesting," Mimi said, laughing.  
  
"Yea, very!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Tk just backed out a little further. 'They must be insane' he thought to himself.  
  
"Come on in, Tk," Matt said.  
  
"No Thanks, I like it much better here in the safety of the hallway," he said, rolling his eyes. This made Tai laugh.  
  
"Yea, you probably are. At least when you are out there, you can't hear Matt's lame lines," Tai said, smirking.  
  
Matt whacked him on the back of the head.  
  
Tai kicked him in the shin.  
  
Matt yelped. "Ow, that hurt, you asshole!"  
  
-_-' (Tk)  
  
'God Kari, please hurry up so that we can get out of this nuthouse' he yelled in his mind.  
  
As if on cue, Kari stepped out of her room with a Gym bag full of clothes, and a smaller bag of mixed stuff.  
  
Tk gave her a 'we have got to get out of here' look.  
  
Kari nodded, and stepped past the two fighting boys and waved bye to Mimi and Sora.  
  
Tk and Kari walked out and closed the door behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi looked over at Sora and said, "I think little Tk and Kari are falling for each other." Sora nodded. "It's so obvious. They will figure it out sooner or later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tk let out a long sigh of relief.  
  
"I am sooo glad to be out of there! Those guys are so weird," he exclaimed.  
  
Kari laughed. "Yeah, you're telling me! When I went into mine and Tai's room, there were ROSE PETALS everywhere! I don't even want to THINK about what they might have been planning on doing, or what they did! I'm gonna wash everything in my room when I get back," she said, dramatically.  
  
Now it was Tk's turn to laugh. "Well, let's not talk about this anymore. I'm gonna be sick if we don't," he said, shuddering as they opened the doors to the car.  
  
Kari put her stuff in the backseat, and got into the passengers seat. Tk slid behind the wheel and started the car up. Kari stretched and yawned, as she pressed a button that lowered the seat back. Closing her eyes, she laid down. Tk looked at her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but smile. 'She looks so angelic when she sleeps' he thought to himself. He stepped on the gas, and off they went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai sat down on the couch next Sora.  
  
"Man, that was embarrassing," he said, putting his head in his hands.  
  
Sora rubbed his back and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. I know how ya feel. Thank God that's all she saw."  
  
Tai blushed. "Yes, thank God for that! I don't know how I would have been able to cover up what we did before!"  
  
"Just be glad she didn't," Mimi said cutting in.  
  
Matt came and joined the group on the couch. Putting his arm around Mimi, he said, "Well, she'll know on Monday."  
  
Tai groaned. "Well, you'll be in trouble too! God, she'll kill BOTH of us!"  
  
Matt shook his head. "Tk won't let her."  
  
Sora and Mimi shared a laugh at that.  
  
Tai and Matt looked at them confused.  
  
"Tk would never do anything that would put him in a bad position with Kari," Mimi explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai and Matt asked at the same time.  
  
"You'll see soon enough," Sora said, grinning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tk pulled up in front of the apartment. Cutting off the engine, he looked over at Kari. Her eyes were still closed. 'I wonder if she is awake or not' he thought. He leaned over and studied Kari closely. She seemed to be asleep. He took a closer look at her face, when Kari opened her eyes and yelled, "BOO!"  
  
Tk smirked. "Trying to scare me, huh? Well, it obviously didn't work."  
  
Kari laughed. "Don't worry, sooner or later it will work."  
  
Tk opened his door and got out. Kari got her bags, and also got out. Tk took the big bag from Kari.  
  
"I can handle it," she said.  
  
"I know you can, but I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't help you though," he said with a boyish grin.  
  
Kari smiled. "I think you are quite the gentleman, Tk. Thank You." "Your welcome," he said.  
  
-----------  
  
2 hours later  
  
Kari was sprawled out on the floor, while Tk was sprawled out on the couch. It was 4:53pm, and they were bored. Tk sat up. "Wanna go do something?" he asked, looking down at Kari.  
  
Kari sat up. "Sure..what though?"  
  
"Well, what time is it?" he asked.  
  
"4:54pm" she answered.  
  
"Oh shit! I told him he could come get his soccerball at 5:00!" he said to himself.  
  
"You told who that?" she asked.  
  
Before Tk could answer, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Kari thought about what he said. "Oh no! It better not be Davis."  
  
Tk nodded.  
  
"Dammit! That is the last person I want to see!" she exclaimed, quietly.  
  
Tk got up to go to the door. Opening it, he gasped.  
  
"YOU!" he exclaimed  
  
TBC  
  
Who was at the door? And why doesn't Kari want to see Davis? And what is Tai worried about Kari finding out? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
A/N: Again, Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm glad that y'all liked it! In case I forgot to mention, along with Takari and Taiora, there is a bit of Mimato in this story, though more in later chapters. Anyway, R&R please! And No flames please. If you don't like it, then don't read it! No one says you have to read this fic! I don't see why people flame a story they don't like! I mean, when I read a story I don't like, I just don't review. People that flame a person for expressing things in stories are assholes! Anyway, enuff of my ramblings, LoL.  
  
Takeru: "hey, can I do the disclaimer for the next story cause you know I am.."*I clamp my hand over his mouth* I said, enuff rambling!  
  
:'( (Tk)  
  
Anyway, Review if you like it! 


	3. Strange Occurances

A Fluffy Takari By Takari AAF (formerly Fox and Theresa AAF)  
  
ARCHANGEMON: no, you aren't completely wrong^_^ You got part of it right! So Good Job! To see what part, you'll have to read on^_^  
  
Time to do the disclaimer! Any volunteers? *looks around* *Takeru shoots his hand in the air* Okay, Okay! You can do it again -_-'  
  
*Takeru smiles proudly* She doesn't own Digimon or ANY of the characters so far except Leslea. Though, as always, she wishes she owned me, because.*I clamp my hand over his mouth* that's enuff -_-  
  
On to the Story ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU!" he gasped.  
  
There stood Leslea dressed in the slinkiest outfit ever. Tk couldn't believe who she was with. Standing next to her was Davis. Kari came up behind Tk and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
Tk turned around to face her. He had a shocked look on his face. Kari could tell it was big. Looking past him, she saw Davis and Leslie holding hands.  
  
"Oh my god! You go out with Davis?" Kari asked shocked.  
  
Leslea forced a smile.  
  
"Yes, yes I am," she said in a sickly sweet way.  
  
Davis had a huge grin on his face. He looked like he had just won the lottery. Kari couldn't believe it.  
  
'Just a while ago she was hanging all over Tk, and now she's going out with Davis. Something isn't right,' she thought in her mind.  
  
Tk picked up the soccer ball next to the door and thrust it at Davis.  
  
"There you go! Bye!" he said, closing the door.  
  
*Out in the Hallway*  
  
Davis and Leslea were walking down the hallway. Davis didn't seem too happy anymore, nor did Leslea.  
  
Turning to Leslea, Davis said, "I don't think your plan is going to work, Leslea. Tk didn't seem to care that I was with you, and Kari certainly didn't seem jealous."  
  
Leslea groaned with aggravation. "Davis, it'll take a little time. But once they see us together more often, and we put the other parts of my plan into action, Tk will come running to me, and Kari to you."  
  
Davis nodded. "But what if Kari has feelings for Tk? They are always with each other. For all we know, Tk could like her too! Then we'd both be screwed!"  
  
Leslea snickered. "Davis, if they BOTH had feelings for each other, don't you think they would BE together by now? I'm mean, god! They have been friends for what? 8 years now? I think they would have said something by now. So stop worrying, and help me think of what to do next!"  
  
"Okay, I guess your right. Lets figure out what to do next," he said as they walked out the building door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Kamiya Apartment: out back*  
  
Tai and Matt were digging a hole in the back yard of the apartment building. Mimi was sitting on the ground, while Sora held a shoebox in her hands.  
  
"I can't believe we are doing this! It feels so wrong," Mimi cried. She looked at the shoe box in Sora's hands. She couldn't help but feel bad.  
  
Tai looked over at Mimi. "Look, it isn't your fault so don't feel bad. It was me AND Matt they did it, not you or Sora."  
  
Matt looked at Tai like he was crazy. "Oh no you don't! It's all you fault, not mine!"  
  
"I don't think so! You are the one that dropped the vase on it! Not me!"  
  
"But you pushed me!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Look, it is both of our faults. End of discussion," Tai said.  
  
Sora looked like she was going to cry. "I can't believe you two killed Miko! You know how much Kari loved that cat! You two are in soo much trouble! She is not going to take this very well."looking down at the box, she paused. "That poor cat!"  
  
Tai felt really bad now, as did Matt.  
  
"Maybe we could make it look like Miko committed suicide," Matt exclaimed, feeling proud of his 'good' idea.  
  
Mimi slapped him on the back of the head. "That's not funny, Matt Ishida! Cats don't commit suicide!"  
  
Matt rubbed the back of his head. "You don't know that," he muttered.  
  
Tai laughed.  
  
"I know you aren't laughing, Tai! That's your sister's cat! How in the world do you find this funny?!" Sora yelled.  
  
Matt turned to Tai. "It looks like somebody's PMSing," he mumbled, laughing.  
  
Both boys cracked up with laughter. Both of them stopped when they saw the evil looks their girlfriends were giving them.  
  
"Uh, we better finish digging," Tai said, hastily.  
  
Matt nodded his head rapidly in agreement.  
  
Picking up the shovels, they continued to dig.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't you think it is weird that Leslea is going out with Davis, when just a while ago, she was hanging ALL over you?" Kari asked as she sat down on a barstool at the counter.  
  
"Well, yea, I guess," he said, sitting across from her.  
  
Thinking of Davis, made Kari think back to that moment she knew she would never forget.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kari sat down on the bench outside the school. It was a nice warm spring day. Davis had asked to meet her there after school. It was 3:42. She had been waiting there for 12 minutes.  
  
"Where could he be?" she asked out loud.  
  
Another 8 minutes passed by, and he still wasn't there.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "If he isn't here in 10 minutes, I'm leaving."  
  
Suddenly, something slammed into her back, and popped. It was a water balloon. Kari's white shirt was soaked. She turned around, furious. She saw Davis and a few other boys high-fiving each other. Getting up from the bench, she stormed off in a rage. The boys Davis was with, started to whistle. Looking back, she saw Davis coming up to her.  
  
"Kari, wait!" he shouted.  
  
She stopped and turned around, "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
Davis stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe how mad she looked.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari," he said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Yea, you are sorry," she yelled. She turned and ran off, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Tk snapped his fingers in Kari's face. "Is anybody home?" he asked.  
  
Kari didn't notice that for the past few minutes he had been trying to talk to her.  
  
Snapping out of her daze, she looked at him. "Sorry Tk, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Yea, so it seems," he said, smirking.  
  
Before they could say anymore, they heard screams from outside.  
  
Kari and Tk rushed to the window.  
  
"I can't see anything! The glare from the sun is too bright!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
The screams got louder. Tk headed for the door.  
  
"Come on! Lets go down and see!" he exclaimed.  
  
Opening the door, Tk and Kari raced down the stairs and outside the building door.  
  
Tk stopped immediately. Kari skidded into him from behind.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" she asked.  
  
Tk pointed down the sidewalk.  
  
Kari looked and gasped.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! This can soo not be happening!"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: this chapter might kinda sucked since I rushed on it-_-. Sorry about that. If you don't like it, Don't review. If you do like it, Review^_^ 


	4. What a Sight!

A Fluffy Takari By Takari AAF  
  
Chapter 3: What a Sight  
  
Okay, anybody wanna do the disclaimer? *Takeru jumps up*  
  
Takeru: I DO!!!  
  
Me: THEN DO IT ALREADY!  
  
Takeru: She doesn't own any of the characters so far except Leslea, though as always she would LOVE to own..*I clamp my hand over his mouth* we know, we know!  
  
Now, On to the story ^__^  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! This can soo not be happening!" Kari gasped, trying her best not to laugh.  
  
Tk couldn't help it. He doubled over in laughter.  
  
Other people had stopped to look at the boy and girl that had somehow found their way into a pile of garbage and knocked over garbage cans.  
  
At first Kari and Tk hadn't noticed who it was, but now it was painfully obvious. It was Leslea and Davis.  
  
Nobody offered to help them up, for fearing they would get dirty. Tk and Kari certainly weren't going to either.  
  
Leslea cried out in disgust. "Davis this is ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
Davis pulled his head out of the garbage can. "MY fault?! I don't think so! YOU are the one that tripped! I was the one that tried to HELP you up, but you pulled us BOTH in!" he yelled.  
  
Neither of them noticed Kari or Tk. Normally, that might be a good thing, but not this time, because as they say, accidents happen.  
  
"God, if you were REALLY my boyfriend, I would TOTALLY break up with you right now!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Well THANK GOD we were only PRETENDING!" he yelled right back at her.  
  
Kari gasped. "I KNEW there was something odd! I knew there was no way Leslea would lower herself to Davis's standards," Kari said dryly.  
  
Tk nodded his head in agreement.  
  
It was at that moment that Leslea and Davis noticed the two standing a few yards away from them.  
  
"Busted," he whispered to Leslea, who in return threw a piece of a rotten banana at his face.  
  
"You got that right," she said yelling in Davis's face.  
  
Davis wiped the banana off of his face and threw it at Leslea's.  
  
Pretty soon, rotten food was being thrown back and forth between the two. They didn't notice Kari and Tk sigh and head back up the stairs.  
  
But just as they were about to head through the door, Leslea yelled out, "WAIT!"  
  
Kari and Tk turned around to face Leslea, who struggled to get out of the mess.  
  
She came running up to Tk. The smell she brought with her was so unbearable that Kari had to pinch her nose close.  
  
Tk noticed and tried not to laugh.  
  
Leslea, however, did not find it amusing at all.  
  
"Tk, can I come up and take a bath?" Leslea asked, pouting.  
  
Kari laughed. "God Tk, if you let her up there, she'll stink up the whole place!"  
  
"Tk, PLEASE!" Leslea pleaded.  
  
Tk knew that Kari would be extremely pissed off if he said yes, and he particularly didn't want Leslea up there in the first place.  
  
"I don't think so. It's better that you didn't!" he said.  
  
Kari gave Leslea an 'innocent' smile. "Bye bye!"  
  
Leslea huffed her way back over to Davis, who looked like something someone had thrown up on.  
  
"Let's go Davis! We have to find a phone, and FAST!" Leslea demanded.  
  
Davis got up. "Why can't we just use your cell phone?"  
  
"GRRR!! BECAUSE YOU BROKE IT WHEN YOU LANDED ON ME!" she yelled, being extremely loud.  
  
"Oh....heh," he said, smiling.  
  
Leslea dragged him behind her as they made their way down the street feeling quite foolish.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Matt and Tai finally finished digging the hole.  
  
Suddenly, Matt sniffed the air. "Man, what is that god awful smell?"  
  
Looking at the ladies suspiciously, he said, "Did one of you ladies just fart?"  
  
Tai burst out laughing. He backed away from Matt. "Oh boy, you are so in for it now!"  
  
Sora and Mimi walked forward, advancing on Matt.  
  
"What did you just say?" Mimi asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Matt sweatdroped. "Uh....I said....uh....did Sora just fart?"  
  
Tai clamped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.  
  
Sora walked past Mimi, and pushed Matt, who knocked into Tai. Both boys went falling to the ground, and landed on something square.  
  
"OW!" they yelped.  
  
Matt and Tai both sniffed the air. "Hey I smell it now too!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, me too!" Matt said.  
  
Both boys looked at each other then looked down to see what it was they had landed on. It was the shoebox.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed, jumping up and running behind Sora and Mimi.  
  
Mimi cried out. "Y'ALL LANDED ON MIKO'S BOX!" she said, crying.  
  
Matt and Tai looked at each other. "Uh-Oh" they said in unison.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Kari and Tk walked into the apartment. They still couldn't get over what had happened.  
  
"That was hilarious! Did you see how pissed off Leslea was?! That made my day!" Kari exclaimed laughing.  
  
"And stupid Davis and Leslea looked in the pile of Garbage!" he said, laughing.  
  
Both teens sat down on the couch.  
  
"Tk? Are you bored?" Kari asked.  
  
Tk nodded. "You?"  
  
"Yea," she said.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to feed Miko!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you just call Tai and tell him to feed her?" Tk asked.  
  
Kari nodded and went to the phone.  
  
She dialed the number. The phone rang 7 times before she hung up.  
  
"Well?" Tk asked.  
  
"No one answered. Some thing isn't right. Someone should have answered," she said.  
  
"Do you wanna go over there?" he asked.  
  
Kari nodded. "And on the way there, we can stop by the Ice Cream stand and get some Ice cream."  
  
Tk grinned. "Okay, let's go."  
  
The two teens got up and went out the door.  
  
!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
  
A wet Davis and Leslea stopped at a pay phone. They had hosed of at the Park, and were soaking wet.  
  
Picking up the phone, Leslea held out her hand towards Davis.  
  
Davis looked at her hand, and back up at her. "What do you want?"  
  
Leslea groaned. "I need 25¢ asshole!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" he yelled.  
  
Leslea stared at him like he was insane. "Then how the hell did you expect me to call the Chauffeur to bring the limo without MONEY!"  
  
"I thought YOU had money," he said.  
  
Leslea growled. "I don't carry CHANGE!"  
  
Davis rolled his eyes. "Just dial 1-800-COLLECT!"  
  
"FINE!" she yelled.  
  
Holding the phone to her ear, she yelled, "DAMMIT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THE DAMN PHONE HAS NO DIAL TONE!"  
  
Leslea slammed the phone back down. "Now what?" She asked angrily.  
  
Davis shrugged. "We tell people we are poor hobo's and ask for money?"  
  
Leslea blinked. "HA! I don't THINK so! Who would believe a person THIS HOT was homeless?"  
  
Davis smiled. "You think I'm hot?! WOW!"  
  
Leslea groaned. "Not you, ME!"  
  
Davis rolled his eyes. "Hey look whose coming this way!"  
  
Leslea looked to where Davis was pointing in the distance. It was Kari and Tk.  
  
Turning back to Davis, she said, "I have a plan. Now look, you aren't going to like it but the reward will be worth it."  
  
Davis looked at her skeptically, but agreed.  
  
"Okay, look, you see that open Manhole* near the sidewalk ahead? Well, we have to make sure Kari falls in it!"  
  
Davis was clearly shocked. "But that hole leads down to the under city canals!"  
  
Leslea nodded. "But, see, when she falls down, YOU can go down and save her!"  
  
Davis thought about that for a second. "Okay. But how are we going to do that?"  
  
"You'll see. Let's go!" she said, pulling him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tk, is that Leslea and Davis coming our way?" Kari asked.  
  
Tk looked, and nodded. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "No doubt she wants to flirt with you."  
  
"It's not my fault!" Tk exclaimed.  
  
"Oh that's right, I forgot, ALL the girls just love you," she said, throwing her hands in the air, just as Leslea caught up to them.  
  
"Tk, I need to speak with you for one second. Is that okay?" she asked.  
  
He looked at Kari, who rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
Kari just kept on walking. She was too busy thinking to see the manhole.  
  
Tk let his eyes travel to Kari. Suddenly, he noticed the hole. Running past Leslea, he yelled, "Kari! WATCH OUT!"  
  
Kari turned around, walking backwards, she said, "What is it--" her voice was cut off as she fell into the hole. She screamed, "TTTTKKKKKK!" ----  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
^_^  
  
A/N: yes, I know. This chapter REALLY REALLY sucked! But it was rushed, so PLEASE go easy on me *cries* if you liked it, Review. If you didn't, don't.  
  
*Just in case someone doesn't know, Manholes are those things that the men go down that lead into the sewer canals under the cities. 


	5. Confessing Too Much

A Fluffy Takari By Takari AAF  
  
A/N: Thank you to all the kind reviewers of my story! You guys are totally awesome! All of you!!  
  
Okay, time to do the Disclaimer, Takeru!  
  
Takeru: She doesn't own Digimon or any of the Characters so far except for Leslea and 2 characters that will be making their way into this story from this chapter^_^ Though.as always, she wishes..*runs as he finishes the last part* she had ME!!!  
  
Me: -_- what a bragger.  
  
Now, On to the story^_^  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Kari screamed as she fell into the hole. Davis had started to come to help her when Tk rushed past him.  
  
"KAAARIIII" he screamed. Looking down, he saw that a hand was visible from the darkness of the hole. It was Kari's hand.  
  
"TKKK, I don't think I can hold on much longer!!" she yelped.  
  
Tk got down on the ground and grabbed her hand just as it slipped.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari, I'm going to get you out," he said, a bit relieved.  
  
Kari reached up with her other hand and grabbed Tk's hand, as he pulled her out.  
  
Tk and Kari collapsed to the ground. Kari wrapped her arms around Tk.  
  
"Thank you, Tk! You saved my life," she said burying her head in his chest.  
  
Davis and Leslea stood there shocked. Davis leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Nice plan.NOT!"  
  
Leslea scowled. "Shut up! We have to go over there and break this whole thing up!"  
  
Leslea walked over and said, "Oh my gosh! Here let me help you up," she said, pulling Tk up.  
  
"Thanks," he said, somewhat awkwardly. He reached his hand out to Kari to help her up. Kari took his hand, and he pulled her up. They held onto each others hand even after Kari was up. Neither of them noticed this. Leslea, however, did.  
  
She walked up, and hugged Tk, forcing his hand out of Kari's.  
  
"I was so worried about you," Leslea said pitifully.  
  
Tk was confused. "Why were you worried about me? Kari was the one that fell in, not me."  
  
"Uh..because I was afraid that you would fall in too," she said.  
  
'Oh shit, nice going Leslea!' she told herself.  
  
Tk was still a little skeptical. "I wouldn't have. Kari WOULD have. You should of been worried about Kari falling to her death! She could have been seriously injured."  
  
Leslea didn't know what to say. Luckily Davis noticed her predicament and stepped in.  
  
"But Kari is safe and sound, thank god! I think we should probably get away from here," Davis said.  
  
Tk let Leslea off the hook. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Tk turned to Kari. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kari nodded. "Yes, thanks to you."  
  
"Come on, Lets go," he said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, let's go to my apartment now. Oh, and don't say anything about this to Tai and them, okay?" she said, not wanting Tai to find out.  
  
Tk nodded sympathetically. "Sure, I won't say a word."  
  
Kari smiled at him as they walked off down the street in the opposite direction of Davis and Leslea.  
  
*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*  
  
Leslea sighed in relief once they were out of hearing range of them.  
  
"Thank you for stepping in when you did!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Your welcome, I guess," he said.  
  
"I can't believe my plan didn't work! I was so sure it would," Leslea said, frustrated.  
  
"What scheme are you cooking up this time, Leslea?" a voice from behind asked.  
  
Leslea and Davis turned around, shocked to know that someone was there.  
  
Standing there was a teenage girl with mid-back length brown hair wearing a black tank-top, sandblasted blue jeans, and black thong flip-flops.  
  
"Kacie!" Leslea exclaimed.  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Leslea, that's my name. So, are you going to answer my question or not?"  
  
Leslea looked quite annoyed. "I don't have to answer your stupid questions, Kacie! I have better things to do than stand here and be interrogated by you," she said angrily.  
  
Leslea turned around and said, "Let's go, Davis."  
  
But Davis didn't move. He was too busy staring at Kacie.  
  
"Davis?" she asked, questioningly.  
  
Davis still didn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
'She's as pretty as Kari...only much prettier...wait, what am I saying?! Kari is the prettiest girl ever! But this one sure gives her a run for her money,' Davis thought in his head.  
  
Leslea was getting quite annoyed with Davis.  
  
"DAVIS!!!!!" she yelled in his face.  
  
"GAH!" Davis exclaimed, falling to the ground.  
  
"You startled the bloody hell out of me!" he said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Since when do you say 'bloody hell'?" she asked, skeptically.  
  
"Since I heard Spike say it on 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'," he said, nonchalantly.  
  
Leslea rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"Anyway, why the hell did u yell at me?!" he asked, annoyed and pissed off.  
  
"Because I kept telling you to come on, but you just stood there staring at Kacie!" she said, seemingly pissed off.  
  
Davis gasped. "Was not!"  
  
"Were too," Leslea countered.  
  
They continued bickering.  
  
Kacie sighed. "You two are one strange couple!"  
  
Both stopped and turned to face Kacie.  
  
"We are totally NOT a couple," Leslea said.  
  
"That's not what I heard," Kacie said, smirking.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leslea asked, panicking.  
  
"Everybody knows! Word around here travels fast," she said, enjoying the disgusted look on Leslea's face.  
  
"OH NO!!! Now Zach won't ask me out to the dance the seniors are throwing at that new club!" she whined.  
  
Kacie laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" Leslea asked, not seeing the humor in her situation.  
  
"If you thought Zach would ask you to that dance, you were sadly mistaken. Whether he knew about yours and Davis's supposed relationship or not, he wouldn't have asked you," Kacie said.  
  
"And why is that?" Leslea asked incredulously.  
  
"Because he asked me last week," Kacie said, grinning.  
  
"HE WHAT?! There is NO WAY IN HELL he would have asked you to that dance! NO WAY!" Leslea yelled.  
  
"Well, he DID, so there! And besides, I thought you were hung up on Tk?" she asked.  
  
"I am, but Zach is so cute. Oh well, Tk will be going to that dance with me, you just wait and see! My plan today might not have worked, but just because Kari falling into it, made them closer, doesn't mean.." Leslea stopped when she realized she had given herself away.  
  
Kacie gasped. "You set that whole thing up, didn't you?!  
  
Leslea was too shocked to say a word.  
  
"You are in for it now," Kacie said, shaking her head. "You could of killed her!"  
  
"But I DIDN'T! I didn't want her to die! You don't even know the whole story! So don't judge by what you know!" Leslea said.  
  
"You aren't going to tell them, are you?" Davis asked fearfully.  
  
"Maybe, Maybe Not. I guess you'll have to wait and see," Kacie said, walking off into the direction Kari and Tk had gone off in.  
  
"We're screwed," Davis said.  
  
Leslea slapped him and pulled him after her.  
  
&%&#&#&#&#&#&#%&  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Tai and Matt finished patting in the last of the soil in.  
  
"There, we are officially done! No more dead cats!" Matt exclaimed, happily.  
  
Sora and Mimi gasped. Tai shook his head.  
  
"Don't sound so happy about it!" Mimi said in shock.  
  
"What?! I'm just glad that this whole dead cat fiasco is over!" he said.  
  
"What dead cat?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
The four teenagers turned around.  
  
Standing there was a teenage girl with long brown hair wearing blue jean Capri pants, a dark blue T-shirt and black flip flops.  
  
"Oh, Hey Dawn," the boys said quickly as the jumped in front of the place where they had buried Miko.  
  
Dawn gave them a strange look. "Oh God, what did you two morons do this time?"  
  
"Nothing!" the two teenage boys said in unison.  
  
Sora and Mimi shook their heads. "Dawn, you won't BELIEVE what they did THIS time!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh boy, what is it this time?" Dawn asked dryly.  
  
"They killed Kari's cat, Miko," Sora said.  
  
Dawn gasped. "You're kidding me!?!"  
  
Sora shook her head. "I wish I was! The vase they knocked over, landed on Miko."  
  
Dawn shook her head. "You'd think they'd KNOW better by now! God, those two are nothing but trouble with a capital T!"  
  
The girls nodded. "Yep, you got that right!" Mimi said.  
  
"Uh, we can HEAR Y'ALL!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are talking about us like we aren't even here!" Matt said indignantly.  
  
"Girls," Sora corrected.  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"GIRLS! You said guys, we are OBVIOUSLY girls!" Dawn corrected jokingly.  
  
-_-' (Matt) "Whatever!" he said exasperatingly.  
  
The girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Anyway, does Kari know about you and Matt killing her cat?" Dawn asked Tai.  
  
"I wouldn't be standing here right now if she did," Tai said.  
  
"What are you going to tell her when she asks where Miko is?"  
  
"I'll tell her Miko went to Kittyland," Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"You just wait until she finds out that Miko is dead. It won't be a pretty sight," Dawn said, imagining what would happen to Tai.  
  
Tai looked at her curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I mean, you will be joining Miko in 'Kittyland'," she said, laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you are soo funny," he said dryly.  
  
Matt cleared his throat. "Here comes Kari," Matt said.  
  
"That's not funny, Matt! Don't play around like that!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not playing around! See for yourself," he said, pointing at two figures crossing the street.  
  
Tai's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Come on! We have to hide the shovels and get back to the apartment!" Tai said frantically. He picked up the shovels and threw them behind a row of bushes.  
  
Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Dawn just stood there.  
  
Tai noticed that no one was moving.  
  
"What are you guys waiting for? GO! RUN! HIDE! DO SOMETHING!" he said, pushing Matt towards the back door of the Apartment complex. Matt herded Mimi and Sora towards the door. Dawn turned to leave.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are coming with us!" he said taking her by the arm and bringing her with him.  
  
"Why? I don't have anything to do with this whole killing Miko thing!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You do now! You know about it, so you are involved," he said, grinning.  
  
"Great, just great," she said sarcastically.  
  
Tai and Dawn caught up with the rest of the bunch, and ran up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
*~*~!*~*~*!*~*~*!*~*~*~*!*~*~*!*~*  
  
"What was up with that?" Kari asked curious.  
  
"I have no idea," Tk said.  
  
"I bet their hiding something! Look!" Kari said, pointing to the shovels behind the bush.  
  
"So? It's a couple of shovels? Big deal," he replied.  
  
Kari looked around and saw the freshly padded dirt.  
  
"Look! They buried something! I'm telling you, they are up to something! All 5 of them!" she said exasperatingly.  
  
-_-' (Tk)  
  
"Kari, what are you planning on doing?" he asked, already knowing she was going to dig whatever it was up.  
  
"I'm going to take that shovel and dig it up," she said, grabbing one of the shovels.  
  
Tk sighed. "I knew it," he said to himself.  
  
"Kari, you really shouldn't do that," he said.  
  
"And why not?" she asked.  
  
"Because it's not any of our business," he said.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm still going to do it, and you know that once I have my mind set on something, I do it."  
  
Tk nodded, and walked to the sidewalk.  
  
"Tk, where are you going? Aren't you going to help me?" Kari asked indignantly.  
  
"Nope, I'm just going to walk around," he said.  
  
"Fine, but you better not leave."  
  
Tk rolled his eyes, and walked to the steps of the building and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Tk!," a voice said.  
  
Tk turned around to face a familiar brunette.  
  
"Oh, Hi Kacie!" Tk said, cheering up.  
  
"Why are you sitting here all alone?" she said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Well, I'm not alone anymore," he said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, then why were you sitting alone before I got here?" she said, grinning.  
  
"Because Kari has this insane idea that Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Dawn are up to something because they buried something out back, so now Kari is determined to find out what it is by digging it up," Tk said, sighing.  
  
Kacie nodded. "Oh, I see....I guess."  
  
"So, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much really, just walking around. I ran into Leslea and Davis a few minutes ago. Boy, they can be so weird sometimes," she said, leaving out the part about what they had planned.  
  
"Yeah, you got that right! Did you know that they aren't really a couple?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, I found out a while ago. Besides, Davis kind of gave it away anyway by the way he was staring at me. It was creepy," she said.  
  
"That's Davis for you," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Tk, Come look at this!" came Kari's voice.  
  
"Coming!" he shouted.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go," Kacie said, getting up.  
  
"No, come on," he said, walking ahead.  
  
"Well, alright," she said, following Tk.  
  
They stopped when they got to Kari.  
  
"Oh, Hi Kacie!" Kari said bringing her gaze up from the hole.  
  
"Hey. So what, did you find?" Kacie asked curiously.  
  
"This!" she said, pulling a box of from the ground.  
  
Kacie and Tk winced.  
  
"What an awful smell!" Tk exclaimed holding his nose.  
  
Kacie nodded. "It's coming from that box!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It smells horrible. But still, I have to find out what's inside of it," Kari said.  
  
Tk and Kacie came over and sat next to Kari on the ground.  
  
"Before we open it, Let me get a hair clip out of my purse," Kacie said.  
  
"Do you have two?" Kari asked.  
  
Kacie nodded.  
  
"Can I borrow one of them? I don't want my hair getting in the way or something," Kari said.  
  
"Sure, Let me go get it. I think I left it on the steps."  
  
*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~  
  
"Oh no! They are about to open it!!" Dawn exclaimed looking out the window.  
  
Tai and Matt stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Come on everyone! We have to stop them!" the boys said.  
  
The 5 teens raced out of the apartment.  
  
*~*~*~Back outside*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you go," Kacie said, handing Kari a clip.  
  
"Thanks," Kari said, putting her hair up.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing", she said, lifting the box up...  
  
TBC  
  
Do Matt, Tai, Dawn, Mimi, and Sora get there in time to stop the opening of the box?  
  
Find out in the next chappie^_^  
  
A/N: okay, this chapter totally sucked in my opinion! So Please don't flame me 2 bad!! Trust me, the next chapter will be MUCH MUCH MUCH better! I promise!  
  
Another A/N: this is the longest chapter^_^ yay! ^_^ lol, anyway, Review IF you liked it^_^ 


	6. Secrets Revealed or Not?

A Fluffy Takari 

By Takari AAF

Chapter 6- Secrets revealed…or Not?

(Oh, and if you see all these weird symbols through out this, it is NOT my fault! I swear! It does it when I upload it to ff.net! so if you wanna view it correctly, copy it to word and read. It SHOULD turn out normal there, I dunno! If you don't feel like having to figure this all out, Email me and I can send you a copy of the chapter, so it won't have all the symbols in it) 

Me: Time for the disclaimer, Takeru!

Matt: hey! I wanna do it this time! How come my little bro always gets to do it?!

Me: alright, alright, you can do the disclaimer! Sorry Takeru

Takeru: *mutters* I'm the better looking one..

Matt: I'm gonna choose to ignore that, Tk-_-  Anyway, Disclaimer: she doesn't own Digimon or any of the characters in this story except Leslea, Kacie, Dawn, and Zach (he will develop as a character in later chapters) ^_^ I did an EXCELLENT job!! 

Me: EXCEPT I don't actually own Dawn! She is a friend of mine who is a character in my story, but other than that, Matt, you did a great job!

Takeru: I coulda done better!

Me: AHEM! *clears throat* let's just get on to the story, shall we?^_^''

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"Okay, here goes nothing," she said, lifting the box up…..

"Wait!! DON'T DO IT KARI!" Tai yelled.

Kari dropped the box, startled by the noise.

The box lid fell off and exposed the cat, luckily Kari had turned around.

Kacie looked startled. She glanced at Dawn who gave her a pleading look. Kacie understood and nodded.

Tk, however, looked down at the box. He gasped. "Oh my…." he started to say but Kacie put her hand over his mouth.

Kacie shook her head and mouthed, 'Don't.'

Reaching over, Kacie quickly put the lid on the box before Kari would notice.

"What is it Tai?" Kari asked.

"Uh….nothing, it's just…….you don't want to open that. It's got a……dead………rat in it," Tai said, knowing that Kari hated rats.

Kari jumped up, kicking the box in the process.

Kacie yelped as the cat fell out of the opened box that now lay on it's side. She didn't want Kari to have to find her cat like this, so she quickly went over to it and kicked the box over onto the cat. 

"Where did it come from and how did you know about it?" Kari asked.

"Well, we know about it because we buried it duh!" Matt said.

"Okay then, but WHERE and HOW did it get here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see…..ummm……" Tai started to say.

"Saw it laying on the sidewalk. Apparently a cat had caught it, but left it. So we decided it would be a good idea to bury it," Mimi said, very convincingly.

"Oh, I see," Kari said, understanding the situation.

"Why did you dig it up in the first place?" Tai asked.

"Well, I thought you were up to something," Kari said bluntly.

"Us? Up to something? Never," Matt said in an oh-so-innocent voice.

"Oh, puh-leez! You guys are ALWAYS doing something," Tk said.

"Liar! You are the one that has a thing for…." Matt started to say, but was cut off by Sora and Mimi's hand covering his mouth.

0.0 (Tk)

Kari, Kacie, and Dawn looked at Matt, Sora, and Mimi curiously.

"Who does Tk have a 'thing' for?" Kari asked, concealing a hint of jealously, knowing it couldn't be her.

No one said anything. Mimi and Sora hadn't moved their hands from Matt's mouth, and Tai didn't know what to say.

Kacie looked at Tk. She could see that he had no idea what to say. Kacie and Dawn exchanged a look.

"No one probably," Dawn said.

"Yeah, if Tk had a thing for someone, I'm sure he would have told that person," Kacie agreed.

Tk let out a sigh of relief.

"That's right, I don't like anyone," he said.

Kari shrugged her shoulders, hiding her disappointment.

"Whatever," she said casually.

"Anyway," Tai said, changing the subject, "What did you come by for?"

"Oh, yeah," Kari said, remembering her whole purpose for coming, "I wanted to feed Miko. I knew that you would forget."

Everyone around her cringed when she mentioned Miko.

"Kari, I think there is something you should know----"

"No there isn't, Tk," Kacie said, interrupting him.

Kari turned to look at them.

"What's going on? Are y'all hiding something from me?" Kari asked, suspiciously.

"No," Kacie said, but at the exact same time, Tk said, "Yes."

"Alright, what is going on?" Kari asked frustrated.

"Nothing," Kacie said, looking at Tk.

"No, there IS something going on," Tk said, looking at Kacie.

"Yeah, there is," Tai said quickly, "And it's time you know the truth."

Everyone turned to look at Tai. Everyone except Kari was completely startled.

Mimi and Sora were horrified. They couldn't believe Tai was actually going to tell Kari that he and Matt had killed her cat.

"It's nothing big really, but what Tk and Kacie don't want to tell you, is that they are dating," Tai said quickly.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" Tk and Kacie exclaimed.

Tai gave a look to Sora, Matt, and Mimi to play along.

"Yeah, Tk, don't you remember telling me earlier today?" Matt said, catching the hint.

"Matt, you are totally…"Dawn started to say, but Matt stopped.

"Hot, I know," Matt said, smiling, secretly trying to keep her from telling.

"Yeah, hot," she said dully. (-_-)

"I don't believe it. Seriously, I don't. I think you are lying to cover up something," Kari said.

"No, it's not a lie," Mimi said, finally getting what they were trying to do, "I saw them kissing."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kacie exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, what she said," Tk said, not believing what was going on.

"What's going on over here?" Leslea asked with Davis by her side, coming out of no where.

"Go away," Dawn said.

"What? You don't even know me and you are telling me to go away?" Leslea asked, indignantly.

"Of course, she is. Besides, we all know you. You're the town slut," Kacie said, icily to Leslea.

"No, that would be you," Leslea said coldly.

"I wouldn't insult me if I were you, Leslea. I wouldn't want your dirty little secret to slip," Kacie said staring Leslea in the eye.

Everyone was still. They all stared at the scene being played out by Leslea and Kacie.

"What secret?" Leslea asked, forgetting about what Kacie knew.

"Oh, YOU know, the one from EARLIER. The one involving, TUKI," she said, abbreviating Tk's and Kari's names.

Davis gulped.

"Whatever, drop it, let's just drop it," Leslea said, remembering.

"No, lets not," Tai said.

"Why?" Leslea asked.

"Because I think I know who this secret is about," Tai said.

"You do?" Leslea asked startled.

"Yes, yes I do," Tai said firmly.

"I doubt you do," Leslea said, not believing that Tai knew.

"Oh, I do," he said.

"Well, you know what. I know something to. I know the truth about what's in the box. And I think Kari should know," Leslea said gleefully.

"Kari, it's time you know the truth about this whole thing. First of all, what is in that box is……."

TBC! 

Does Leslea really know what's in the box?

If so, will she tell Kari?

Does Tai really know about the secret of Leslea's and Davis's?

And what's this about Tk and Kacie dating? And who does Tk really like? It's not who you think either! 

Find out in the next chapter^__^

A/N: okay, so this chapter wasn't much better. Sorry~_~ Hopefully the next chapter will be. Anway, IF you liked it, please review! Reviews make me work at the story harder and put more thought in to it AND they make me write faster! *hint* *hint* ^_^

R E V I E W ^_^ please^_^


	7. Secrets, Lies, and Plans Arise

A Fluffy Takari

By

Takari AAF

Chapter 7- Secrets, Lies, and Plan's arise

Me: Time for the Disclaimer! Who wants to do it today?

*Tai, Takeru, and Matt shoot their hands in the air*

Okay Tai, You can do it this time^_^

Takeru: that's not fair!! Matt took MY turn yesterday, and now Tai is taking it too?! I thought I was ur favorite?

Me: You are, but Tai hasn't done it yet, so be nice and Let him do the disclaimer!!

Tk -_- : fine, besides Matt and Tai are just jealous because I look better than them ;)

-_- (matt and Tai)

Matt: I'm going to choose to ignore that AGAIN

Tai: me too. Anyway, Disclaimer:  she doesn't own Digimon or any of the characters except Leslea and Kacie, and Dawn is based on her friend^_^ oh, and Zach or whatever, heh

Takeru: I would have done MUCH better than that!!

Matt: nuh-uh, I would have!!!

Me:  *clears throat loudly* all of ya shut it up, or none of u ppl will be doing the disclaimer! *everyone shuts up* good, now on to the story!~_^

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Kari, it's time you know the truth about this whole thing. First of all, what is in that box is……."

"A dead cat!" Matt exclaimed.

Mimi, Tai, Sora, Dawn, Kacie, and Tk gasped.

"A dead cat?! Oh my god! That's terrible! I want to see it," Kari said.

Tai slapped Matt on the back of the head. 

"You idiot!" he hissed.

"No, Kari! You can't look at it! It's got…Rabies!" Tai exclaimed, trying to stop Kari from going to it.

Kari turned around and looked at him. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Because the reason it's dead is because of it. It was foaming at the mouth and everything! Some kid's bike landed on it and killed it," Tai said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Sora shook her head. 'A kid's bike landed on it? Very nice, Tai,' she thought, sarcastically.

Kari looked at everyone, suspiciously. 'They are hiding something, I know it'

"What's going on around here? You guys have been acting weird ever since I got here. Something is definitely going on, and I want to know what it is right now! And I want the TRUTH, don't lie to me," Kari demanded.

Everyone was silent, no one said anything.

Kacie decided to break the silence.

"Well, I'll start it off. I do not go out with Tk, never have, NEVER will. We are just good friends," she said matter of factly.

Tk nodded. "Exactly."

Kari was confused. "Then why did you say they were?" she asked looking at Mimi, Matt, and Tai.

"It was a joke, couldn't you tell?" Mimi said, perkily.

The others nodded, trying to laugh.

Kari didn't know whether to believe them or not. "I thought jokes were meant to be funny," she said dully.

"What's funny is that Matt thought I was going to say he was hot," Dawn said, mockingly.

Everyone laughed, including Kari.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Matt exclaimed.

"I know," Dawn said.

Leslea stood back from the rest, getting quite impatient.

"Okay! Everybody just SHUT UP!!" she yelled.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What's your problem?" Tk asked.

"Y'all are getting off of the subject!" Leslea exclaimed, ignoring Tk.

"What exactly is the subject?" Sora asked.

"What is really in that box," Leslea said.

Davis leaned over and whispered in her ear. "What exactly is in that box?" he asked.

She chose to ignore him too.

"I bet you don't even know," Matt said.

"Yeah, I agree," Mimi said, a little annoyed at Leslea.

"Miko," Leslea said, loudly.

Kari froze at what she thought she heard.

"What did you say?" she asked, not turning around or moving.

Leslea opened her mouth to answer, but Sora jumped in.

"Seiko, you know, Mrs. Hashitoro's cat," said Sora.

"Oh, that mean old cat? At first, I thought she said Miko," Kari said, feeling a little better, but sad that Seiko was 'dead'.

Leslea was about to say something when Davis dragged her off towards the street.

"Leslea, I think we should leave! We have to go think up another plan to get Kari and Tk apart," he said, quietly.

"Alright," she said. They quietly walked off, not drawing any attention to themselves.

Kacie saw them and decided to have a talk with Leslea.

"Well, I have to be going. I have something to do," she said, quickly going Leslea.

Everyone was a little puzzled at Kacie's quick leave, but said nothing of it.

"Well, it's getting a bit late, so if you'll feed Miko for me, I'll be on my way," Kari said, looking at her watch.

Tai nodded quickly.

"Sure, I'll feed him for you!" he said, quickly.

Kari looked at him strangely.

"Well, okay. I guess Tk and I will go," she said, turning towards the street.

"Um, can I speak to you for a second, Tk?" Matt asked, motioning him towards him and Tai.

Tk nodded. "One sec, Kari."

"What is it, guys?" he asked when he got over there.

"Don't breathe a WORD about that cat being Miko, or you will be in sooo much trouble, Takeru!" Matt exclaimed.

"Geez, okay, fine," he said, walking away before Matt could say anything else.

"Come on, Kari, Let's hit the road," he said, walking up to her.

"Bye guys," she said, waving to them as she and Tk left.

*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!

"Leslea, wait up!" Kacie exclaimed.

Leslea turned around. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask you something," Kacie said, catching up with Leslea.

"And what exactly would that be?" Leslea asked, a little annoyed.

"How did you know about Miko?" Kacie asked, suspicious of Leslea.

Leslea laughed. "How could I not know?! It was so obvious. And besides, I saw Matt and Tai burying it, and I saw the dumb cat when the box got knocked over," Leslea said, almost laughing at the cat scene.

"You think that's funny?" Kacie asked in pure shock.

"Well, of course!!" Leslea said not ashamed of the fact that she did.

"You are terrible! How could you even say that?!" Kari asked.

"Because the only good cat is a dead cat!"  she exclaimed, laughing her head off.

Kacie shook her head and disgust, and walked away in the opposite direction.

"How can you be so cruel, Leslea?" Davis asked.

"Because I just can! No shut up and help me with my plan to keep Tk and Kari apart!" she said frustrated.

"You have a plan?" he asked.

"Yes, and a very good one at that! It involves getting to Tk's place before they do. But basically, you keep Kari busy outside the building, while Tk goes up to the apartment. I'll be waiting in there for Tk. You bring Kari up in exactly 3 minutes, and the rest will happen!" Leslea exclaimed, happily, knowing her plan would work.

Davis was a bit puzzled, but said nothing.

"Well? Let's go!" she said, dragging Davis after her as she ran towards Tk's apartment.

TBC!

What is Leslea's plan?

Will it work?

Find out in the next chappie^_^

A/N: thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter! I really appreciate them^_^ Oh, and I know this chapter kinda sucked, but bear with me, the next chapter is a must-read!! You won't BELIEVE what happens, muwhahaha!! ^_^ anyway, Review please!!! I LOVE Reviews^_^ *wink wink*


	8. Leslea's Plan

A Fluffy Takari

By Takari AAF

Chapter 8- Leslea's Plan

**Minor warning: Chapter definitely rated PG-13 for Cussing!**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers^_^ Especially: Miaow227 and Dragons Star who have reviewed all of my Digimon fics! You guys rawk~_^ **

**Sandy Snape: lol yeah, Dawn would never say Matt is hot! Maybe Tai ^_^ but not Matt!**

**Dinez****: lol, I'm glad you thought it was funny^_^**

Anyway, it's time for the disclaimer! Any volunteers?

*Everyone raises there hands*

Me: 0.0 umm…. How about….Hikari! you can do it this time!^_^

Takeru: WHAT!!! This is soo unfair, Kacie! First Matt, then Tai, now Hikari?! 

Me: Calm down! You can do it in the next chapter, I promise!

Takeru: Fine-_-

Hikari: *happily gets up* yay!! My turn! *clears throat* ahem..Disclaimer: She does not own any of the characters in this story, nor does she own Digimon. For if she did, she would have put me and Takeru together and Joe would have had a hot supermodel girlfriend! The only characters she owns are: Kacie and the bitch named Leslea. The Character Dawn is based on her friend! Oh, and you should go read Dawn's story "Digimon Season 2:5!" I'm married to Takeru in it^_^ 

Me: BRAVO!!! You did a great job!!

Hikari: I know^_^

*Takeru starts to something, but I put my hand over his mouth* Me: Lets get to the story, shall we?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Takaishi Residence*

Davis waited outside in the hall. Standing at the window, he could see down the block. Luckily for them, Tk and Kari hadn't come into view yet. Davis turned from the window and paced up and down the hall way. He had no idea of what was going on in Tk's apartment. He was still amazed at the fact that Leslea got into his apartment only using a credit card.

_'You'd think she's done this before…wait a minute, knowing Leslea, she probably has,'_ he thought.

Just then, Leslea walked out of the apartment. Davis turned around and gasped at what he saw. 

There stood Leslea with only her bra and panties on. Davis just stood there, his mouth open, eyes focused on her body.

Leslea slapped him. "What the fuck do you think you're staring at, you perverted bastard!" she yelled in his face.

Davis rubbed his face. "Ow, meanie."

Leslea rolled her eyes. "Have you been keeping a look out?" she asked.

Davis nodded. "Yep! Sure have!"

Leslea sighed. "THEN WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW?! IT'S OVER THERE, NOT OVER HERE!" she screamed, pointing in the direction of the window.

Davis put his hands over his ears. "Stop yelling at me!"

Leslea growled in anger. "Would you go see if he's coming you asshole?"

Davis silently cursed her under his breath, but decided to do it anyway, so he went over to the window and looked out. He didn't see anything at first, but with a closer look, he saw Tk and Kari walking this way.

"LESLEA!! I see them!! Go back inside and do whatever you are planning on doing, I have to get down there!" Davis exclaimed, rushing past her.

Leslea quickly ran back into the apartment while Davis rushed down the two sections of stairs.

Davis made it out just in time. Tk and Kari had just started to walk up the sidewalk.

"Hey guys! There you are! I've been waiting for y'all," Davis said, casually.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Well, I need to talk to you. It's kind of important," he said.

Kari was a little suspicious, but decided to speak with him.

"Okay." Turning to Tk, she said, "You go on up, I'll be up as soon as I'm done."

Tk nodded, and walked up to the building door, and disappeared inside.

_'Okay Leslea, I've done my part, now you gotta do yours,'_ he said in his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tk pulled the keys out of his pockets, as he reached the door to his apartment. He still couldn't help but wonder why Davis needed to speak to Kari. He knew Davis had been crushing on Kari, but so did everyone else that had eyes and ears. He would always flirt with her on their outings to the digital world. 

Tk shrugged, and pushed the thoughts out of his head. Slipping the key in the lock, he turned it and opened the door. Closing the door behind him, he walked into his bed room to change clothes. 

It was quite dark in his room when he entered. _'Wait a minute, I thought I left the blinds open! In fact, I know I did!'_ he exclaimed in his mind.

Tk was about to flip on the light switch when two arms grabbed him. Before he could say anything, the person put their lips on his and brought him into a steamy kiss.

Tk fought against the person, and managed to break the kiss.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" he screamed out.

"It's me, Leslea, Tk!" she said, turning on the small lamp near his dresser.

He gasped. For he saw that Leslea was only wearing her under garments. He hated to admit it, but she looked hot. He shook his head, and tried to get up. But Leslea wouldn't allow it. She forced him down and said, "Take me, you know you want me!" And with that, she brought him into another steamy passionate kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And that's it," he said, noticing that it had almost been 3 minutes.

"Oh, that's terrible Davis. I hope everything works out alright," she said.

Davis nodded. "Well, I really have to be going! I forgot that my mom needs me to pick up some stuff for her. Bye!"

Kari shrugged at his leave, and decided to go up to the apartment.

She walked through the door and up the stairs, and down the hall to the Takaishi apartment.

Kari paused for a second. She didn't know whether to knock or just walk on in. _'Tk is expecting me, so I don't think he would mind it if I just came in…right?' she pondered._

Deciding to just go in, she opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tk fought against Leslea, but found that she was quite strong. He knew he was stronger but he didn't want to hurt her. Moving around, he tried to get her off of him, but Leslea kept pushing him down.

Just then, Tk heard noises in the next room.

_'Oh no!__ Kari is here! I have to get Leslea off me!' he yelled in his mind._

But before he could do anything, Kari walked in his room.

"Tk, are you…." Kari paused when she saw Leslea on top on Tk.

"OMG!" she yelled. "What the hell is going on?!"

TBC!

**A/N: Poor Tk! Being seduced by the mean bitchie! ^_^ sorry that this chapter sucked! Please don't flame me:( anyway, review if you liked it.**


	9. More than Friends?

A Fluffy Takari

By Takari AAF

Chapter 9- More than Friends?

**Agumon 2003: **Yes, of course! I always love to put ppl in suspense, Dawn^_^ you should know that by now, muwhahaha *coughs* hahaha (lol)

**A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are so awesome^_^ **

Me: Okay, time for the disclaimer! Who wants to do it today?

*Takeru gasps while everyone raises their hand*

Takeru: HEY!! You PROMISED that I could do it today!

Me: *laughs* I know! And you can^_^ I just wanted to see what you would say

Takeru: -_- that was _sooo not funny_

Me: shut it up and say the disclaimer!

Takeru: Well, which is it? Shut up or say the disclaimer?

Me: *growls* TAKERU!  
  
Takeru: okay okay! Disclaimer: She does not own Digimon or any of the characters in this story EXCEPT Leslea and Kacie. The character Dawn is based on her friend. Oh, and if she did own Digimon, Season 02 would have turned out way differently. *reads what's on the cue card being held by Davis* She would have put Hikari with Daisuk…hey! No she wouldn't! She woulda put Hikari with ME! *chases Davis*

Me: uh-oh o.0 that's not good! Well, I think we should get on to the story, right?

*hears crashing and yells from the back*

Me: Definitely! On to the story! O.O;;

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Takaishi Residence*

"OMG!" she yelled. "What the hell is going on?!"

Tk finally got Leslea off of him. He quickly turned to face Kari.

"Kari, it is totally **NOT** what it looks like!" he exclaimed.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Really? Cause to me it looks like Leslea is almost naked and lying on top of you. But then again, I'm probably just **seeing things," she said sarcastically.**

"Okay, maybe it does look like that, but she is the one that did this! I walked into my room, and she jumped on me and just started kissing me! I tried pushing her off, but she kept forcing me back down! I swear to you that I had NOTHING to do with this! I don't even LIKE Leslea!" he exclaimed.

Leslea shook her head. "He's lying. He knew I was up here and he totally wanted me! And we all know it," she said smugly.

Tk gasped. "WHAT?! Stop lying! I don't like you, and I didn't KNOW you were up here! I was with Kari but Davis needed to talk to her, so I came up here, went into MY apartment and MY room, and YOU jumped on ME!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, all of you just SHUT UP!" Kari yelled, trying to get the back and forth arguments to stop.

Both of them stopped arguing and turned to look at Kari.

"Leslea, if you ever thought I would believe you over Tk, you are more screwed up than I thought," Kari said.

Leslea rolled her eyes. "I don't care whether you believe me or not!"

"Like I really care! I'm just setting the facts straight. Tk doesn't want you here, OBVIOUSLY! So GO!" Kari exclaimed.

"I don't think so. You are not his mother," Leslea said, rudely.

"And? What's the point?" Kari asked, rather annoyed.

"The POINT is, that you have no right to tell me to go. All you are is his friend, and you don't live here, so basically, I can stay until HE tells' me to leave," she yelled.

Tk was about to say something when Kari decided to say something instead.

"Excuse you, I'm his _best friend, Thank you very much!" Kari exclaimed, totally pissed at Leslea._

"You know what, sometimes I wonder if you wouldn't like to be _more _than just 'best friends'," Leslea said, putting on a smug smile.

Kari was a little taken back by her assumption, but did a very good job of hiding it.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Kari asked.

"You know exactly what it means! You want to be more than friends, maybe like a _girlfriend," Leslea said, staring Kari directly in the eyes._

Before Kari could say anything, Tk stepped in.

"Okay, that's enough. Cat fight over," said Tk. "Leslea, L E A V E!"

"What?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Get your clothes on and LEAVE!" Tk exclaimed.

Leslea was so mad. She angrily got up and picked up her clothes and walked out his bedroom door, and out the apartment door slamming it behind her.

Kari so wanted to go after her and give her a piece of her mind. She was about to go after her when Tk grabbed her arm.

"Don't stoop down to her level, Kari. Leslea is not worth it at all," he said, letting go of her arm.

"I know that, but sometimes she just makes me so mad! Especially when she says stuff that isn't true," Kari said.

"Yeah, I know! Like you would ever think of being more than friends," he said, laughing.

Kari laughed, nervously. "Yeah," she said, quietly with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Kamiya Residence*

Tai and Matt were re-burying Miko, while Sora, Dawn, and Mimi were sitting on the bench a few yards away.

"Guess what?! You guys will totally not believe what I heard," Sora said.

"What did you hear?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, what? Spill!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Okay well, I was at the park yesterday when these girls were walking past me, gossiping as usual. Well, they apparently go to Odaiba high, but anyway, they were talking about how Leslea has always had a thing for two 'popular' guys that go to Odaiba, of course. Anyway, both the guys have girlfriends or someone that they are interested in. And guess who those two guys are?" Sora said.

"Um, well, I know that one of them is Zach. But whose the other?" Dawn asked.

"Tk," she said.

Mimi gasped. "But wait a minute, Tk doesn't have a girlfriend, and isn't interested in anybody that we know of," she said, confused.

Sora shook her head. "See, that's where you are wrong. Tk IS interested in someone, and that someone's name is Kari," she said, gleefully.

"Your kidding me?! I can't believe it! I always thought they should be together, but I never actually thought Tk had admitted to anybody that he liked Kari. I mean, Kari obviously likes Tk, but Tk isn't so obvious with his feelings," Mimi said.

Dawn nodded. "For a while there, I actually thought you all were serious when you said that Kacie and Tk go out! I was totally shocked! I mean, I heard that Kacie was going out with Zach," Dawn said.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, well, I didn't know that and I don't think Tai, Matt, or Kari did either. It's a good thing Kari DIDN'T know, because that would have totally been terrible," Mimi said, stressing the word 'terrible'.

"Well, not really. Kari found out that you all were lying anyway. She would have just found out sooner," Dawn said.

Sora nodded. "Dawn's right. Anyway, I hope that Tk and Kari confess to each other how they feel," she said.

Dawn and Mimi nodded their agrees, and the three got up and went back to where Matt and Tai were.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
*Takaishi residence*

Tk noticed the sadness in Kari's voice.

"Kari, can I ask you something?" he asked.

Kari tried brightening up a bit. "Sure, Tk."

"You don't think of us, or should I say, you don't want us to be more than friends, do you?" Tk asked.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N: I know, I know, major cliffhanger! Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter! Review, Please^_^**


	10. Breaking Down

A Fluffy Takari 

By Takari AAF

**_Chapter 10: Breaking Down_**

**Crazy about Takari: **Yep, I get the idea, lol^_^ 

**Sandy Snape: **wow, I hope you haven't been sittin' in that chair the whole time, hehehe

**Amy- Hikari no Tenshi: **I know you were hoping I'd have this up a LONG time ago, but I had a case of total writer's block, lol. Sorry. Thanxz for all the reviews though-^_^-

**Flowergurl**: thank you for the nice reviews^_^ I'm glad you like my story. Oh and no, I didn't really mean for the chapter to rhyme, it just kinda ended up like that, lol.

**AkaOkamiRyu****: Thankies for the review! So nice^_^**

**A/N: omg! Thank you guys for all the reviews!! I'm gonna cry ;_; lol! I think I got the most reviews for that last chapter! Gosh, you guys are truly awesome^_^**

Me: okay, it's that time again^_^

Matt: it's what time again? Snack time?

-_- Me: no! Time for the disclaimer! So, who wants to do it?

*everyone raises their hands*

Me: 0.0 okay..um…Mimi^_^ you can do it this time

Mimi: yay! I finally get my chance! Okay Disclaimer: She does not own Digimon or any of the characters except Kacie and Leslea. Dawn is just based on one of her friends. *Davis holds up a cue card* *Mimi reads from it* And as always, if she did own Digimon, there would be many changes, especially in the 02 storyline. Like for example….she would put Hikari with Davis, not T.S……huh?

*Takeru grabs the cue card and tears it up. Picks up a new one, and scribbles something down on it, then holds it up*

Mimi: *reads from new card* No, she wouldn't. She would put Hikari with Takeru, not the blabbering idiot Davis..because…  
  
Me: *stops Mimi* I think we should just leave it at that…heh heh ^_^;;

On to the story, shall we?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Takaishi Residence*

"You don't think of us, or should I say, you don't want us to be more than friends, do you?" Tk asked.

Kari stood there, shocked, and what felt like paralyzed. It was like she was frozen in place. Thoughts swarmed through her mind. _'What do I do? What do I say? Do I tell him the truth…or not?'_ she practically screamed in her mind.

"Kari? Are you okay? You don't look so well," Tk said, concern filling his voice.

Kari blinked once and looked at him. "Yeah, I-I'm f-f-fine," she stuttered.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you just saw a ghost," he said, chuckling slightly.

Kari wrung her hands nervously. She turned away from Tk and looked out the window.

_'I can't tell him. I just can't!' _she thought.

"So? Are you going to answer my question?" he asked.

Kari turned around to face him. "Huh? Oh, the question. Of course I don't think of us as more than friends," she said, solemnly.

_Hey, it's not a total lie. I don't THINK of us as more than friends, I just WISH we were,_ Kari said in her mind.

Tk was about to say something when Kari said, "Oh crap! I forgot! I was…um..suppose to meet my friend at the Café! Be back later! Bye!" 

Kari rushed to the door, opened it, and closed it behind her.

Tk frowned. "That wasn't even the real question. I knew she didn't think of us as more than friends. I wanted to know if _she _wanted to be more," he said quietly to himself.

*Outside the Apartment building*

"Nice going Kari. You really handled that situation very well," Kari said to herself. She sat down on the rough concrete steps that led up to the building, pulled her legs up, and laid her head down on her knees.

"Life is so complicated. Why can't it be simple and easy? Why can't everything that isn't working out, just fix itself? ARGH! I hate feeling this way! I'm suppose to be happy and perky and carefree, but look at me now! I'm sitting her, angry at the world, at life, and most importantly, myself," she said out-loud, tears threatening to fall.

A single tear fell from her eye and splashed onto the concrete. Before anymore could fall, Kari reached up and wiped the tears away with her right hand.

"I can't just sit here and cry, feeling sorry for myself. I have to fix the problems in my life. It's the only way I can be happy again. But wait….what if one of the problems is my love for Tk? If I tell him I'm in love with him, and he doesn't feel the same, won't that **cause **more problems? It would, I know it would. So does that mean I have to forget about my feelings….my love…for Tk? Does it mean I have to live my life knowing the perfect guy is right in front of me? That the only way I'll truly be happy is if I'm with him?"   
  
This time, all the tears that had gathered, raced down her cheeks, splashing to the earth below. Kari put her face in her hands and cried. She couldn't remember a time when she had cried this hard. She knew people were probably looking at her like she was crazy, but for once, she didn't care. She didn't care about what they thought. Nothing mattered to her at that moment. Meteors could fall from space and smash down on to Earth, and she wouldn't care, and that's…that is what scared her…the fact that she wouldn't care.

*Takaishi residence*

Tk lied on the couch with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

_I need to talk to someone about my feelings for Kari. But who? Usually when I have a problem, I go talk to my best friend which just happens to be Kari, but there is no way in hell I'm going to talk to her about my feelings **for her. I guess I could talk to Matt…yeah, I'll talk to Matt, **_Tk thought.

He got off the couch, grabbed the keys next to the door, and left.

_I'll go out the back way so that there is no chance of running into Kari_ he said in his mind, as he turned the corner. He opened the back door, and walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

*the Park*

Kacie walked aimlessly through the park, going nowhere in particular.

"I think I should tell Tk about Leslea's plots against them. I know that she would never intentionally harm him, but obviously she doesn't care about hurting Kari. She is totally ruthless in her quest to get Tk," Kacie said out loud.

"You got that right," a voice said from behind.

Kacie whipped around, not knowing who it was.

"Oh Dawn! You scared me half to death," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Dawn laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's okay," Kacie said.

"So, why are you walking around talking to yourself? Some people might think your crazy ya know," Dawn said trying not to laugh.

(-_- --- Kacie) "Hahahahaha, you're so damn funny," Kacie said sarcastically.

"I know I know, it's gift. But seriously, what's all that about Leslea's plots?" Dawn asked.

"Leslea still seems to think that she has a chance with Tk, and let's just say Leslea has had something pretty cruel ideas," Kacie said.

Dawn nodded.

"First off, she…." Kacie started, explaining what Leslea had done so far.

*Outside the Tk's apartment building*

Kari sat there, still crying. For some reason, she just couldn't stop. It was as if her whole world was falling apart and she just couldn't hold it together anymore.

Suddenly, a strange feeling ran through her body. She lifted her head, and surprisingly, she saw no one, absolutely no one around.

"What was that strange…" Kari started to say, but before she could finish, something hard slammed against the back of her head.  
  
Kari let out a small muffled whimper as she passed out cold on to the ground below.

"This is the beginning of the end for you, Kari Kamiya," a voice said.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: I know, another major cliffhanger^_^ hehehehe. I know this chapter probably blows, so please, if you don't like it, don't review. To those of you who did like it, I gots TONS of ideas for the next chapter, so it will be out sometime this week. Probably Wednesday. Anyway, Review please-^_^-


	11. Secrets of the Night

A Fluffy Takari 

Chapter 11- Secrets of the Night

**SORRY everyone!! I said I would update that coming up Wednesday but something unexpected came up, and I wasn't able to! And then I lost it and I've had to totally re-write it and everything! Anyway,  SORRY!!!!**  
  
A/N: YAY!! Thank you everyone!!! I finally reached OVER 100 reviews! You people are soo awesome! I love ya all!! I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you guys!   
  
**Crazy about Takari: **WOW! Thanks for the very very VERY long review, lol! I thought my computer was screwed up or something it was so long! ^_^  Sorry I made ya wait so long to see what happens next  
  
**AkaOkamiRyu: **thanks for the nice, and might I add, well written review^_^ I often ask myself those same questions, and I know how Kari feels 2. Poor kari! But it's gonna get better for her soon, u'll see^_^   
  
**Breana:**  thank you!!!!! for both the nice reviews!! Sorry I haven't updated sooner!

**Kit Kat: **thanks for saying my fic is excellent^_^ I'm glad you like it!  
  
**Takeru's Gal: **thanks for da review! I'd hate to be Kari right now! Hmm..maybe I've been a wee bit rough on her…hmm..well, she'll be really happy soon, hehehe! Lol anyway, thank ya's!  
  
  
**I never expected to have this story even reach 5 chapters! And I certainly never expected for ppl to actually like it, lol! It just started out as a funny lil' comical relief thing and now it's turned into some kinda dramatic tragedy and what not, lolies! It took a drastic turn! But oh well, I guess I'm satisfied! Anyway, enuff of my incessant rambling! ON TO THE STORY -^_^-  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

The night air seemed still as the clock struck 9:00pm. The streets were empty except for the few people roaming around, doing last minute errands. Cars went by, the lights engulfing the dark houses in light. Everyone was too busy to notice the crimson smear of blood across the stone cold pavement, or wonder what and where it had came from. Only the bushes and houses knew what happened only a few hours earlier….  
  


***2 hours ago***

Leslea dragged the unconscious Kari behind the thick brush. Everyone was too caught up in their own pathetic everyday lives to even care to notice what was going on right in front of them.

She let out a small devilish laugh.  
  
"This is what happens when you mess with my man," she said, coldly. (a/n: boy, she is seriously delusional-_-)

Leslea pulled her sleek silver cell phone out of her jeans pocket and pressed a number.

It took only a second before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" a voice asked.  
  
Leslea started to have second thoughts about telling 'him'.   
 _What if he…gets mad? Should I even tell him? Is what I'm doing to Kari even right?... wait… of course it is! SHE is the one that stole my man right out from under me! She deserves this and a whole lot more! I can't be second guessing my actions now…not after I've gone this far to stop it!  
  
_

"Is anyone there?" the voice asked again, seemingly irritated.

  
"Uh yeah, hey Davis, it's me, Leslea," she said, regaining the anger towards Kari that burned in her darkened soul.

"Leslea? Why are you calling me at this hour? Is something wrong?" he asked, a bit worried now.

"Well, depends. If you mean with me, then no, nothing it wrong…but if you mean with…oh lets say…Kari…then yes," she said, secretly smiling…pleased with her actions.

Davis stood still in fear. _What has she done to my precious Kari?! She wouldn't have…killed her…would she?_

"What do you mean something is wrong with Kari? TELL ME!!" he practically shouted.

"Geez, calm down Davis. She's alive, if that's what ya wanna know…and I didn't like stab her mutilate her or anything if that is what you are thinking," she said, rolling her eyes.

Davis sighed in relief. "Then what did you do to her?" he asked, relieved.

"I knocked her out and now she's bleeding," she said simply, shaping her nails idly.  
  
Davis could feel the color draining from his face. _Did she just say what I think she said?!_

"How could you?! I didn't think you could be so heartless and cruel!" he yelled.

"How could I?! YOU are the one that wanted her for yourself!!! You would do ANYTHING to get Kari away from Tk!" she yelled back.

"Well, the same goes for you and Tk! You would do anything to get Tk away from her!" he countered.

"Yeah, but the difference is, I didn't pretend to be Kari's best friend," she said in a calm voice, and hung up the phone.

Davis stood there holding the phone in his hand, listening to the sound of the dial tone. He knew she was right. Leslea had never in any way pretended to like Kari. She had despised her ever since she had changed to their school. Or maybe it was when she saw how much attention Kari got from Tk. Who knows. All he knew was that that is what did it for him: seeing how much time they spent together…all the attention they showered upon the other…it made him sick...

He shook his head and grabbed the coat next to the door, and went off in search of Leslea and Kari.

-*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*-

"You're right, I have to tell Tk about Leslea. It's the right thing to do," Kacie said to Dawn.

"I'm always right," Dawn said laughing.

Kacie gave her a look.

"Yeah yeah yeah. But seriously, I'm right _this _time at least. You should probably go tell him now, before something else happens," Dawn suggested.

"Good idea. Wanna come with?"   
  
"Nah, that's okay. I'm gonna go see what Tai's up to," Dawn said mischievously.

"Uh huh, you go do that," Kacie said, obviously trying not to laugh.

Dawn glared at her. "Nothing like that you weirdo!"

Kacie laughed.

"ANYWAY, I gotta jet! Call me later!"

She nodded. "Ok. Bye Dawn."

Dawn waved and hailed a taxi and left.

Kacie turned back around, hugging her black leather jacket to her body. The wind started to blow furiously, whipping her long brown hair into a frenzy. It was so sudden. She could feel the bad vibes blowing with it. All of a sudden, Kacie felt chills run down her spine. Something had happened. 

Without even thinking, or knowing where she was going for that matter, she picked up her feet from the ground, and ran, ran as fast as she could into the oncoming darkness.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Tk emerged from the door to the apartment building. Matt had been of no help to Tk…maybe it was because he was too busy thinking of Mimi.

"I'm so confused! Why does everything have to be this confusing?! " he yelled up at the night sky.

Suddenly, he felt the wind pick up. The ferocity of the wind surprised him. He had never felt it so powerful. _Is this some sort of sign? A sign that I should forget about Kari?_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a figure running down the street. He took a closer look at the person.

_Wait…isn't that Kacie?_

"Kacie!!" he yelled out. Since she didn't stop or even acknowledge him, he figured she didn't hear him. Tk went down the stairs, and ran after Kacie.

_Something must be wrong. She wouldn't be out here in this weather, this late, running, for no reason at all._

Instantly, he saw her fall. He heard her scream, a scream that pierced the night air.

He quickly caught up to her and bent down next to her, panting.

"Kacie…are you okay?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

She shook her head in fright. "Look! Look at the ground Takeru…It's blood!!!!" she said trying not to scream.

He could tell she was frightened, she never called him 'Takeru' unless she was. He looked over near the bushes to where she was pointing, and gasped.

A puddle of crimson blood leaked out from under the shrubs.

He immediately jumped up, pulling Kacie up with him.  
  
"Dear God NOOO!!!" he yelled into the night.

Kacie looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "What is it?!"

He didn't reply to question, instead he kept his eyes planted…planted on the gold bracelet in the blood…Kari's gold bracelet.

**To Be Continued-**

A/N: again, sorry it took so long to update! I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one will be up much sooner than this one was. Anyway, if you liked it, review please!

  
  
  



	12. A Bond that Can Never be Broken

A Fluffy Takari  
  
_Chapter 12- A Bond that Can Never be Broken_

A/N: Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, even though it was kind of crappy! I think this one is better…at least I hope it is. I would go into a LONG a/n, and thank everyone individually and stuff like I usually do, but I think most of you just REALLY want to get to the story, so I won't do that this chapter. I'll do all that in the next chapter! Anyway, T H A N K  Y O U ! ! ! ! I love all ya ppl! Especially my loyal reviewers! If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't be writing this story!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No it can't be, it can't be," he said, staring at the bracelet in the blood. His eyes were pinned to it. 

Kacie stared in disbelief. She felt like crying. This was terrible. It just didn't seem real, it seemed like a nightmare, one of those terrible nightmares that you just can't seem to wake up from.

"I refuse to lose her. She means everything to me!! I love her so much…and I'll never get the chance to tell her," he said, his eyes filling up with tears.

Kacie shook her head. "Don't say such things! She isn't dead! All you see is a puddle of blood on the ground! It could be ANYBODY'S blood! And if it IS Kari's, that doesn't mean she is dead! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE!!!!!" she practically yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Tk looked up at Kacie and nodded. "You're right, I can't lose hope…though hope doesn't seem to be the thing I might be losing…it's light," he said, quietly to himself.

  
------------------

Leslea sat on the cold stone steps that led up to the apartment building…Tk's apartment building. She glanced down at the watch on her left arm, and checked the time. It was one minute till 11:00pm. She let out an aggravated groan, and cursed Davis under her breath. It had been two whole hours since she had called to tell him about Kari. He had said he would be right there, but obviously, that wasn't true.

"Dammit, where the hell is he?" she asked out loud, seemingly pissed off.

She began to become impatient. If he didn't hurry up, she would just have to do the next part of her 'genius' plan all by herself, though that wasn't exactly something she looked forward to doing. Right now, Kari was only unconscious. If she wanted to completely rid the world of her 'worthless existence', she would have to kill her…and this time…for good.

---------------

Kari's body lied in the bramble of bushes that overshadowed the sidewalk. The seemingly unconscious girl was quite conscious. She carefully lifted her head up, trying her best not to make any sound at all. She could feel the warm sticky liquid on the left side of her head. Shakily, she lifted her hand, and felt around for the spot from which the blood was coming from. Near the top of her head on the left side, was a small gash, about the size of her pinkie, maybe less. The blood flowing out had almost completely stopped, which was a good thing. She silently checked herself over and noticed a deep cut on her right leg, probably when she landed on the cement…or maybe something else happened that she couldn't quite remember. The only memory of her accident came flooding back into her mind…

**_*Flashback*_**

****

_Kari felt her body go limp as she fell to the hard cement below. She tried to make her body move, but it was no use. She felt paralyzed…scared…and confused. She felt herself slipping away from consciousness. But before she could allow herself to fall unconscious, there was one thing she had to do. She had to see the face of the person who was doing this to her. She looked up from the corner of her eye…and saw it…her…Leslea. Before she knew it, the world seemed to fade away…until she was completely surrounded in darkness._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

****

_That's right…it was you, Leslea. You are the one that did this to me! But why? Why try to kill me? Are you that determined to keep Tk and me apart? I hope you know that that will never happen! I love Tk more than anything and anyone. Even in death, you could **never keep us apart. That is how deep our bond is Leslea, **_Kari yelled in her mind.

_You won't get away with what you're doing, Leslea. Tk…Tk will save me…  
  
TK! PLEASE…Please…Save me!_

_---------------_

A/N: --(this next scene is honor of my good friend, Dawn^_^ so if you are a MAJOR MAJOR fan/supporter of TAIORA, you might not want to read this scene….remember: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED^_^)—

Dawn walked up the stairs to the Kamiya apartment. There was something she had to do, and it couldn't wait any longer.

She knocked on the door to the apartment, and waited for someone…hopefully Tai…to answer.

After a few minutes, still no one had come to the door. Dawn, disappointed, turned to walk away, when the door hastily opened. Standing in the door way, was a quite breathless Tai. She noticed he had water dripping from his head, rolling down his white t-shirt.

"Uh…is this a bad time…cause if it is…I guess I could just like…come back later," she said, looking at him strangely.

Tai shook his head. "No, it's okay. I was just in the shower, that's all. Anyway, come in," he said, motioning for her to enter the apartment. Dawn walked and Tai closed the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…I know that Mimi, Sora, and Matt are here, so--"

"Actually, they aren't," he said, interrupting her, "They went out to rent some movies while I took a shower, so they still aren't back yet."

"Oh," Dawn said, secretly glad. This made it much easier for her to tell Tai what she had to tell him.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Uh…nothing really…I just came here to tell you something," she said, trying not to get flustered.

"Oh well, okay, tell me then," he said, a smile playing upon his lips.

Dawn took a deep breath, and said, "I really don't know how to say it in words…but…well…here goes. I like you. I like you a lot. I always have…and I always will. Every time I see you with another girl, I feel like my world is being turned upside down, because every time I do see you with someone else, I wish it was me. And--"

But before she could say anything else, Tai placed his lips on hers and pulled her into a kiss.

------------------

Tk lifted his head out of his hands, his eyes alert. He could have sworn he heard Kari's voice…calling out to him…he knew he had! She was calling to him!   
  
 "Kari's alive! I have to find her…she needs me!" he said, jumping to his feet, and running off into the oncoming darkness.

**To Be Continued!**

A/N: Hmm…I guess I liked this chapter okay.^_^ If you liked it, please review!

Oh and to Dawn: I'm gonna finish ur Tai scene in the next chapter^___^ hehehehe          


End file.
